Trunks Speaks, Remember the Past
by dbzfan8
Summary: Memory come and go, but we must remember some. And how some felt when memories take place in this world.
1. Whisper

**A/N: So I wanted to make a song fic, so I did this song and some Future Trunks lines! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the song Whisper by Evanescence**

* * *

><p><em>Catch me as I fall<br>Say you're here and it's all over now  
>Speaking to the atmosphere<br>No one's here and I fall into myself  
>This truth drives me<br>Into madness  
>I know I can stop the pain<br>If I will it all away_

"Gohan, why'd you have to do it, why'd you have to leave me? It's not fair! Oh gosh no... what did they do to you Gohan? You were my best friend, you were everything to me... everything! This just isn't fair! Gohan, Gohan, GOHAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

"What a mess. It looks like I'm too late. I should have gone back a little further. It's too risky now; the ship doesn't have enough energy. I wouldn't be able to make it home again; I'd be stranded in the past. Man, I can't believe that it's already over. I thought Goku would make a difference against those monsters! You were my only hope Goku, but I guess I was destined to handle this alone. Wait a second, I can feel to strong power levels over there; there huge! The fight must still be going on! Awesome, It's not too late, there's still a chance!"

_But somehow I know  
>That there's much more to come<br>Immobilized by my fear  
>And soon to be<br>Blinded by tears  
>I can stop the pain<br>If I will it all away_

"These androids are ruthless; they delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare... always running and hiding, looking for a way out. Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies but it's two against one, there's not much I can do against them except run."

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

"I agreed with my mother that I should travel back in time, but I had my own reasons for wanting to go. I had hoped that in the past, with Goku's help, I would find the androids had some weakness. That way I could go back to the future. And even though I still wouldn't be able to bring back all those already gone, I might be able to save the people who are left."

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear  
>Death before my eyes<br>Lying next to me I fear  
>She beckons me<br>Shall I give in  
>Upon my end shall I begin<br>Forsaking all I've fallen for  
>I rise to meet the end<em>

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you feel now all the time like the people of this planet do. Fools! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out? Well now it's your turn, I hope you enjoy it."

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<br>_

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided to make more chapters for this. I'm glad this thing is letting me do my stories now. Expect new chapters for Fight for Life****!**_  
><em>


	2. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also do not own the song My Immortal by Evanescence.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone<br>These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

The rain poured down on my hair. The world around me, empty as always. Nothing was right, everything had gone so wrong. But why did he do it? The androids, why would he fight them alone? I was ready, I knew it. But now I'm not so sure. Sure at what we have to live for, everything. Most of my family is dead; all I have left is Gohan. The man who saved my life, who truly is a great warrior. Now I need him; what's left is empty space, it's hard to go through.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

Why, why, WHY! No he can't be dead, nothing is going right! Gohan, my master, you are, you cannot be dead! You are all I have left besides my mother; I can't get through this on my own. Now you can't be gone, not at the time of the androids, the time I have lived in my whole life. Please don't leave me, don't leave this horrible life. Do not leave me to die on my own.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<br>These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

Around me is golden, I am golden. My hair is like yours, only different in a way. I didn't know this was how it had to happen, why did you have to die! There is nothing in your eyes; nothing but the reflection of me and the sad, dark world around me. I can't help but scream, never has anything gone right. You trained me and left me in the dust. I need to learn, but how I will do it without you I don't know.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

Pain, yes, you were right, it hurts. Hurts like no other thing in the world. This pain is not physical; it is the pain in my mind. My blood is pumping, rushing through my body charging that newfound Super Saiyan power. I don't care, but I'll get my revenge; my revenge on the androids, for killing my family. They have destroyed the innocent, killed the weak, and assassinated you. I will get my revenge my master.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<em>

I will go after them. It will be me who kills them. There monsters, killers who don't have any reason to live, any reason to take the innocent, hurt the fighters who tried so hard to save the world numerous times. Vegeta, father; I wish I had got a chance to know you more during my childhood. I wish I could remember you. Piccolo, you were the great master and friend of my Master Gohan. Goku; my mother always said you would have saved us even if you died. I don't know if this is true, but I wish you luck in the higher sky. Krillin, best friend of Goku; now you are dead to. Some said you were nothing, mostly father that I've heard of. But maybe you helped, you didn't even die first.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me, me, me<em>

Rest In Peace, my master Gohan.


	3. Bleed it Out

**A/N: I will gladly add this chapter. But once you're done reading it I wish at least 3 of you would review, or I may not add another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Bleed it Out by Linkin Park or DZ, which all belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p><em>Yeah here we go for the hundred time<br>Hand grenade pins in every line  
>Throw 'em up and let something shine<br>Going out of my fucking mind_

Throwing the blast at the pair of androids, they easily survived it. Hearing 18 say "That's so pitiful" I clenched my fist, lowering to the ground, watching the dust clear around me. No, I thought as my knees lowered to the ground. Panting, I stood up, looking around for the androids. The wall behind me exploded reveling 17 and the upcoming fist at my face. It smacked me in the nose, thrusting me back into the air. I thumped on the ground, looking around, seeing android 18 smirk at me. She kicked my spine, once again, crashing into a building. I ran into it, hoping they would not see me. Suddenly I turned around, where the face of Android 17 appeared.

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
>Find a new place to hang this noose<br>String me up from atop these roofs  
>Knot it tight so I won't get loose<em>

Now I was running. Backing up against a wall, I rested my head on it, breathing heavily. Hearing something, I quickly turned my head, noticing 18 leaning against the wall, holding glass. She shattered the glass, disgusted at my face. A blast thundered in front of my, 17 lowering to the ground. A hand lay down on my shoulder; turning my head, the android spoke to me. I flew through the air, smashing into the ground, flower petals falling down onto me. The two androids landed behind me. 17 told 18 that he wanted to do the honors, having her turn around and shrugged. 17 lifted his index finger, blasting at me.  
><em><br>Truth is you can stop and stare  
>Run myself out and no one cares<br>Dug a trench out, laid down there  
>With a shovel up out of reach somewhere<em>

I writhed out of the water I had been thrown into. The pair of androids turned around. "Darn him. I give him credit; he's tougher than I thought," 17 said turning to 18. 18 did not reply, allowing 17 to blast me once again. I couldn't stop the blast, allowing it to knock me to the ground. 17 and 18 flew in front of me. 17 used his foot to pick up my head, staring at me. "He's dead," 18 said, smirking. "Why, I don't get it; tell me: why are you doing this?" 17 replied, "Dr. Gero created us for the purpose of world domination. That doesn't really matter to us, not at all." Then 18 spoke. "Whenever we see humans it angers us; we hate you humans." I could help suppress my surprise of "What, you monsters! You can't get away with this!"

_Yeah someone pour it in  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<br>Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in<em>

I threw my fist at 18's face. Yelling at her I said "All those people," turning to punch 17's face I continued, "and all those children!" Another fist flew at 17's face and this time he dodged it. I didn't care, for I just clenched my fist and flung myself at 18. She didn't care a bit of what I did to her face, it didn't even hurt her. "I won't let you do this anymore!" 18 swung out her leg, tripping me as I said "No!" "Whoops, you almost fell down," 18 observed as she grabbed the back of my jacket, punching me in the face, sending me back into the ground. 17 used afterimage, appearing behind me and throwing out his leg on my back. Hitting the building 18 elbowed me in the stomach, sending me flying in the air. She yet again came in front of me, sinking her knee into my stomach.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away, just to throw it away<em>

She drew her hand back, punching me as I almost crashed into her. Landing on the ground 17 stared at me. My golden hair went down, turning it back into purple as I grunted. "Look, he's not a natural born blond," 17 affirmed. 18 glared at me. "Oh a faker huh? I don't like being deceived like that; everyone is always trying to copy me." 17 placed his foot on my head and started adding pressure. "Hear, say no more. I'll take care of this little problem right now! How dare you," 17 spoke as he started digging his foot into my head. "Be gone!" 17 placed his thumb against his hand, ready to blast me to oblivion. "No, let me do this one," 18 acquired. She put her hands up out of the air, making a circular blast and shooting at me. The area around me exploding, throwing up dirt and dust.

_I bleed it out, go, stop the show  
>Choppy words in a sloppy flow<br>Shotgun, I pull, lock and load  
>Cock it back and then watch it go<em>

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was lying in a bed. My mother was next to me with a smile on her face. She laid her elbows on the rail of my bed, and talked to me. I told her I was sorry, I was stupid to go fight the androids on my own. She said I was lucky to be alive, and she was glad that I was to. "I think I'm ready to take a trip in the time machine." She stood up, shaking her head. "Trunks you don't even know if you have any arms or leg under that blanket and you're saying you're ready to pile the time machine! Why don't you concentrate on healing up for a couple of weeks and then we'll give the antidote to Goku." "Gohan's dad huh," I said. "You really think he's that strong enough to make a difference?"

_Mama help me I've been cursed  
>Death is rolling in every verse<br>Candy paint on his brand new Hearse  
>Can't contain him he knows he works<em>

I traveled back in time 20 years into the past to warn Goku about the android threat in the future, as well as to deliver medication that will cure him of the heart virus that he is supposed to die from. However, upon my arrival Frieza and his father King Cold come to Earth. They had come to Earth in order to seek revenge upon Goku's loved ones and Goku. I was not much of a threat to Frieza, and he freely told me so. I then gave Frieza three opportunities to kill me, but then I was able to block and dodge the attacks with ease to great frustration of Frieza. Frieza then turned angry and fired his supernova. I just caught the attack and told Frieza that he must have "dropped it," after which Frieza detonates the blast with an energy wave. I then easily remained unscathed and performed what I call a Burning Attack to have Frieza dodge the blast, which is followed up by my Shining Sword Attack.

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
>Doesn't matter how hard I try<br>Half the words don't mean a thing  
>And I know that I won't be satisfied<em>

Frieza, cut in half, was completely destroyed by being hacked to bloody bits and then blown to dust in an instant, and was soon followed by his arrogant father King Cold. I later found out, to his chagrin, that he interfered with the timeline unnecessarily. Goku, although miles away in space, was prepared to step in using his Instant Transmission technique when I showed up, and killed Frieza myself. I didn't know that it would mess with the timeline so much, for even the first 2 androids were changed.

_So why try ignoring him  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<br>Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in<em>

When the androids eventually appear and face the Z Fighters, Goku had not contracted the heart disease six months prior like he was supposed to; instead he contracted it during the battle against Android 19. Vegeta then saved Goku and told Yamcha to take him home and cure him with his medication, and reveals his new Super Saiyan form, killing Android 19 with great ease when he uses his signature Big Bang Attack to reduce him to a smoldering head. I returned to the past to find Android 19 and Android 20, two androids I had never seen in my timeline and realized that this timeline is now branching off considerably from my own. When Android 20 releases the real androids of my future Android 17 and Android 18 rebel and kill their creator before releasing the previously unknown Android 16.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away, just to throw it away<em>

Eventually, Cell from another alternate timeline revealed himself and hatched from his larval state, and he sets about absorbing the androids of the current timeline. Because the androids and Cell are superior in strength to any of the fighters, we all went to train again in this thing called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber up at the lookout. Training was tough, but we all made it through and got plenty stronger out of it. Now we were ready to fight Cell at the Cell Games.

_I bleed it out  
>I've opened up these skies<br>I'll make you face this  
>I pulled myself so far<br>I'll make you face this now_

I was the second Saiyan to take on Perfect Cell with the intention of destroying him. Although my power was enough to deal significant damage to Cell, I kept increasing his power, unaware that my speed was greatly decreasing and my energy consumption greatly augmented to a point where sustaining the state would prove to be a problem. My body became too bulky and slow from the large quantity of muscle and this gave Cell the upper hand, despite not even having powered up and slightly below me in brute strength. I quickly realized that I had started to get to slow and gave up hope right before Cell's eyes. The battle hungry Cell however, was intrigued at how strong I had become in such a short period of time and posed a challenge to the strongest fighters on Earth to train as much as they could over a period of ten days. Then at the end of these ten days all the greatest fighters of Earth will compete in the Cell Games. I then left the battlefield and spread the word about the Cell Games before taking a position in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, again training for a whole year in one day.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away, just to throw it away<em>

When I emerged from my training my power had seen very little increase compared to last time. I was forced to contend with Cell's smaller but incredibly powerful clones along with the other heroes, slowly and gradually losing the fight and being forced to drop out of Super Saiyan, unlike my father. After Cell self-destructs out of fear of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, one cell containing the core of his being survives and he uses it to resurrect himself, much stronger than he ever had been before. Upon his reappearance, he impaled me through the chest with a powerful energy blast, killing him.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away, just to throw it away<em>

Later on when I had been wished back with the dragonballs I went back to my timeline to kill the pair of androids who had terrorized my time for 20 years. They didn't know I was stronger, smarter to! They didn't see it coming, but I dealt with them with ease. A few days later I caught Cell trying to take my time machine. I told him I saw this coming and that in his perfect form I'd be no use, but as I was now, I could kill him with no sweat. Easily I did, finally settling peace in my time.

_I bleed it out  
>I bleed it out<br>I bleed it out_

The androids and Cell are strong, but every villain has a weakness, even the ones that are mechanical or created. Every hero has a story, and those who do may win even at the cost of others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd gladly except reveiws and I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I hope you like it!**


End file.
